rosslynchfandomcom-20200215-history
Ross Lynch Wiki:Policy Clarification
Ross Lynch Wiki on... Personal Attacks Assume good faith, be civil and adhere to good wiki etiquette when stating disagreements to avoid personalizing them and try to minimize unnecessarily antagonistic comments. Disagreements with other editors can be discussed without resorting to personal attacks. It is important not to personalize comments that are directed at content and actions, but it is equally important not to interpret such comments as personal attacks. Disagreements about content such as "Your statement about X is wrong" or "Your statement is a point of view, not fact" are not personal attacks. Personal attacks do not include civil language used to describe an editor's actions, and when made without involving their personal character, should not be construed as personal attacks. Stating "Your statement is a personal attack..." is not itself a personal attack — it is a statement regarding the actions of the user, not a statement about the user. There is a difference between "You are a troll" and "You are acting like a troll", but "You seem to be making statements just to provoke people" is even better, as it means the same without descending to name-calling. Similarly, a comment such as "responding to accusation of bad faith by user X" in an edit summary or on a talk page is not a personal attack against user X. A comment in an edit history such as "reverting vandalism" is not a personal attack. However, it is important to assume good faith when making such a comment — if the edit that is being reverted could be interpreted as a good-faith edit, then don't label it as vandalism. Examples of “attacking” a user can be: * Racial harassment - the targeting of an individual because of their race, nationality, or ethnicity. * Religious harassment - the targeting of an individual because of their personal beliefs/religion. * Sexual harassment - unwanted and unwelcome words, deeds, actions, gestures, symbols, or behaviors of a sexual nature that make the target feel uncomfortable. Attacks on gender and sexual orientation also fall into this category. * Interest harassment - the targeting of an individual's personal interests. Whilst disagreement on personal preference is accepted, purposefully attacking an individual's interests with the opinion that your preference is better is not acceptable. * Sociological harassment - the targeting of an individual because of their upbringing, intelligence, grammar, or their spelling. * Mental & physical harassment - the targeting of an individual because of their appearance, health, and mental-state. Some people can not help the way they are, and therefore should not be persecuted for it. Mental-states do not excuse an individual for breaking policy however. *Violent harassment - the use of violence to threaten, or intimidate an individual. Use of death, or violent threats are forbidden. *Legal harassment - the use of legal action threats to make an individual feel uncomfortable. *Vector harassment - the use of vectors to make a user feel uncomfortable. Vectors include images, videos, external links, songs, and ASCII art. *Hazing - the use of persecution, and harassment in a deliberate, calculated, and planned manner as part of an induction into a group. While light teasing is a tradition to new arrivals to a group, excessive use can be mentally damaging. *Mobbing - the purposeful intent of gaining other individuals to help make another user feel uncomfortable, or intimidated. *Accusatory comments such as "X is a troll", or "Y is a bad editor" can be considered personal attacks if said repeatedly, in bad faith, or with sufficient venom. *Negative personal comments and "I'm better than you" attacks, such as "You have no life." *Racial, sexist, homophobic, ageist, religious or ethnic epithets directed against another contributor. (Disagreement over what constitutes a religion, race, sexual preference, or ethnicity is not a legitimate excuse. *Using someone's affiliations as a means of dismissing or discrediting their views — regardless of whether said affiliations are mainstream or extreme. *Profanity directed against another contributor. *Threats of legal action. *Threats of violence, including death threats. *Threats of vandalism to userpages or talk pages. May be direct or indirect. *Posting a link to an external source that fits the commonly-accepted threshold for a personal attack, in a manner that incorporates the substance of that attack into Ross Lynch Wiki discussion. Suggesting a link applies to another editor, or that another editor needs to visit a certain link, that contains the substance of an attack. Wiki Lawyering Wikilawyering can be defined as asserting a technical interpretation of the policy to override the principle it expresses. In the end, common sense is more important than the exact wording in this and other policy articles. In the end an admin’s word is final. On most pages, users are allowed to specify their opinions, whether positive or negative, but not to the extent of a threat or judging the people who like them. Regardless of original intent, if a discussion becomes heated, admins have the right to stop a conversation. Derogatory comments of a character or relationship are not permitted in the comment sections of that character or relationship page. This also includes the bashing of other members of the wiki, it is strictly not tolerated. You must respect each other on this wiki, regardless of how you feel about somebody's comment, it does not give you permission to insult them.